


Let the Wind Eavesdrop

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post episode 7, Richard comes to realize why Anne has asked if he truly loves her, and takes action to ensure she does not doubt his love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Wind Eavesdrop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecivilunrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/gifts).



> This the first of a series of one-shot stories which will focus on the times of Richard and Anne's life together which was not shown on the show. These stories will not be posted in chronological order, but as an idea comes to me. Some stories will be set in the same universe as I Don't Have a Choice, but I Still Choose You, whille others will not.

For months, Richard had been observing Anne, trying to figure out exactly what was bothering her. Everytime he asked if something was wrong, she denied it. But he knew there was something, he knew her well, and he could see the shadows in her eyes sometimes when she thought he was not looking. He could not think of anything he'd done to cause them, but believed the reasons were deeper than just Isabel's death. No matter how much he attempted to convince her otherwise, Anne still believed Isabel had been poisoned; it was the reason she was reluctant to return to court. 

He stood by one of the windows watching as Anne and her mother walked through the gardens. Since Isabel's death, their relationship seemed to be improving, and he was glad of that for Anne's sake. As for himself, he neither trusted nor liked his mother-in-law, could not forget that she'd abandoned Anne to Margaret d'Anjou. He realized she returned his dislike, and of course she blamed him for the loss of her lands. In truth, she had only herself to blame by seeking sanctuary. Of course, he could not hear their conversation, but as he watched Anne's body language he realized at least part of the conversation was making her uncomfortable. He couldn't help but wonder if the Countess still tried to convince Anne to help her to regain her fortune. Although he'd eavesdropped on their conversation the day he'd brought the Countess to Warwick Castle, he'd never eavesdropped on them again. As he watched them, he stared to wonder if just perhaps his mother-in-law had been saying things to make Anne uncomfortable, or perhaps even to cause her to doubt him. He frowned, knowing that even if he asked Anne, she would likely deny it. She seemed to be determined to not tell him about this. 

Of course, there was a way he could find out. The Countess rooms were guarded, and he was certain if she'd said something to Anne, it would have been overheard. With those thoughts in mind, he sent for one of his most trusted men, Robert Brackenbury, who was the Countess' main guard. 

"You wished to see me, Your Grace." Robert said as he came in. 

"Yes, please be seated." Richard nodded. "When I charged you with guarding the Countess of Warwick, I said I not wish to know any details of when my wife the Duchess visits her mother, however recent...." He shrugged. "What I would like to know is if at any point since the Countess has resided here at Warwick Castle, has she said anything that would have upset Her Grace?" 

Brackenbury was quiet for a moment. "Before the death of Her Grace's sister, the Duchess of Clarence, the Countess asked to see Her Grace. When Her Grace came to see her mother, the Countess informed her that the act of Parliament which had divided the inheritance, also had a provision which would allow Your Grace to keep the lands in the event that you and Her Grace should divorce." 

"I see." Richard said darkly. He was quiet for a moment. "Thank you, Sir Robert." He nodded. 

"Your Grace, you should know that when this was said to her, your wife said you were right to keep the Countess locked away." 

Richard nodded, thoughtfully as Brackenbury left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard had avoided this wing of the castle since the Countess had moved in. He had no wish to see his mother-in-law, but tonight, he felt he must. He walked into her rooms unannounced, honestly he very much hoped to catch her off guard. 

She looked up. "And to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" She asked. 

"I assure you this is not a pleasure visit." He said softly. 

"I would offer you wine, but I am certain if you want it, you will take it; just as you have everything else." She said with a touch of bitterness. 

"Bitterness does truly become you, Countess." He did not move to pour a glass of wine for himself. "Tell me, do you remember what I said to you when I came for you at Beaulieu?" He asked softly. When she stared at him for a moment, Richard continued. "Allow me to remind me, I told you that if you ever did anything to hurt Anne, that would be unforgivable." 

"I have done nothing to hurt Anne." She said quickly. 

Richard turned and looked at her. "Tell me, just what exactly do you call telling her about the divorce provisions in the act which declared you dead?" He said softly. 

"Telling her a truth that you would have not told her." She replied. 

"You know nothing." He said softly. 

"You are able to divorce her, and keep the lands." She replied. "I believe Anne should know you married her for my lands and my money. Oh, perhaps you are fond of her, at least as much as you are capable of being fond of anyone." 

Richard's eyes flashed as he struggled not to completely lose his temper. "Again you know nothing at all." He said softly. "And the state of my marriage, or my feelings for my wife, is none of your concern." 

"Anne is my daughter."

"Ah, so now you play the mother card. Tell me Countess where exactly were your excessive maternal feelings when you abandoned Anne and went into sanctuary. Anne was left with Margaret d'Anjou, and went to a battlefield. Tell me do you know who found her when the battle was over? And do you know how I found her?" 

"No." She shook her head. 

"Please allow me to enlighten you." He said softly. "She was on a horse, about to flee the battlefield when the Yorkist soldiers broke through. She was pulled from the horse, do you understand? Oh, she tried to fight back, but Anne against several men, tell me what do you believe would have been the result if I had not been there?" He was satisfied to see her grow pale and look away. 

"She has nightmares about it, I suppose." 

He shook his head. "No, she is not the one who has nightmares about that day." He said pointedly. 

At that the Countess stared at him again, for a long moment. "I see." She replied after a moment. 

"No, Anne's nightmares are about her time as Lancaster's wife." He said, without really thinking, and immediately noticed that the Countess looked away. 

"And for that you blame me." She said. 

"For Lancaster? No, you are not the one I blame. That honor goes to your late husband. If I live to be an old man, I will never understand how he could have given Anne to that monster."

"The match was...."

"Do not ever say the match was good, because any fool would have been able to see it was not." He said softly, dangerously. "I only wish I could have been the one to dispatch Lancaster to Hell." He muttered. Richard shook his head, gathering control of himself. "But that is not why I am here." He said softly. 

She raised an eyebrow. "And just why you are you here?" 

He moved a bit closer to her. "This is your warning, your only warning. Hurt Anne again, malign our marriage to her, and you will pay." He said softly. 

"You would not." She said softly. 

"Do not test me." He turned to leave. He would leave her to think on what he'd said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard used the walk back to their wing of the castle to clear his mind. Entering the study, he found Anne by the window looking out. In his mind, he could hear Anne asking if he loved her, truly. He'd never understood how she could question it, but now knowing what her mother had said, he could understand it. He quietly walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. 

Anne closed her eyes for a moment. "Richard." She murmured. 

"Anne." He said softly, kissing her neck, and smiling as she groaned softly. 

"Hmmmm." She sighed contently. "Just what...."

"Can a man not decide he wants to hold his wife?" He said softly. 

"Yes, of course he can." She murmured. 

He sighed softly, reaching for her left hand, and letting his finger slide over her wedding ring. "I love you." He murmured, lifting her hand and planting a kiss on her wedding ring. "Truly." He whispered. "Always have and always will." He promised softly. 

Anne turned in his arms and looked up at him. For a long moment, she stared up at him, studying his face and eyes. She smiled softly. "And I love you." She said softly. 

He brushed back the strands of her hair, which were escaping from her braids. "Perhaps, I am a fool for not realizing you need to hear me stay the words." 

"Richard..." She started, but his hand came up to her mouth, and he gently touched her lips indicating he wanted her to just listen. 

He kissed her forhead. "I don't want you to doubt me or my love for you, Anne. Doubt anything else in life, but do not doubt me." He whispered

Anne reached up, gently caressing his face. "Where is this coming from?" She asked softly. 

"You think I've not noticed something has troubled you?" He said softly. "But you never would tell me what. I watched you in the gardens with your mother today, and it was clear what she said troubled you." He took a deep breath. "I know that she has told you there are provisions that would allow me to divorce you and keep everything." 

Anne stiffened at his words. "How did you..."

"Sir Robert is her guard, I asked him, and he told me." He said softly. As Anne searched his face, he continued. "I've spoken with your mother." He said softly. 

"Spoken?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"I believe we understand each other." He said softly. 

Anne nodded, knowing she would get no other explanation from him. She sighed softly, as he started to take her hair down. 

Richard sighed, starting to run his fingers through her hair. "Do not fear I will leave you." He said softly. "For you are my love, my wife, my partner, and the mother of our child. I am yours." He softly kissed her. 

Anne wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing closer against him, and seeking to deepen the kiss. 

"Anne." He murmured, his fingers running through her hair.

"Take me to our bedchamber." She said softly. "I have great need of you." 

Richard groaned softly, kissing her again. "And I of you."

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story is set in the same universe as I Don't Have a Choice, but I Still Choose You, and is the result of a conversation on tumblr. 
> 
> For those who do not know, yes I am on tumblr, but my user name there is grand-duchessa. Although, I've had the tumblr blog for a couple of years, I've only recently really started to do anything with it.


End file.
